Hot Summer Nights
by Scarlettarose
Summary: She looked beautiful. Her red hair was a little frizzy from the heat, and most of her lipstick had worn off her lips from the long day. He undid his seatbelt, cupped her flushed cheek as he leaned over, and pulled her into a kiss. (Owen/Claire) (Smut)


_**Summary:**_ _She looked beautiful. Her red hair was a little frizzy from the heat, and most of her lipstick had worn off her lips from the long day. He undid his seatbelt, cupped her flushed cheek as he leaned over, and pulled her into a kiss._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _This has been in my mind for a while, and I've worked on it all day, so here it is. It's meant to be set around seven months after the film (hence the title) when they are officially a couple, and all the crazy conferences/trials/interviews and whatever else that happens is nearly over with._

 _Also, I'm not sure if I'll add more to this. I planned for it to be a oneshot, but we'll see what happens and see what you all think. Please let me know. I love comments. :)_

* * *

It was late evening when Owen parked his car in front of his home. He turned off the car and looked at Claire in the passenger seat. She looked beautiful. Her red hair was a little frizzy from the heat, and most of her lipstick had worn off her lips from the long day. He undid his seatbelt, cupped her flushed cheek as he leaned over, and pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss started off slow and quickly grew heated as Claire's tongue slipped into his mouth. Her hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer, while one of his hands reached to undo her seatbelt. He then rested them on her hips.

"Do you have to go?" Owen asked her in between kisses.

"No," Claire panted. "I can stay."

"Do you want to move this inside?"

"Yeah." He smirked at her, causing her face to flush redder.

They let go of each other and got out of the car. Claire followed Owen to his door while she tried to slow down her breathing. When he finally got the door unlocked and opened, they went inside. Claire slipped out of her shoes and caught sight of a small kitchen table. She walked over to it and set her purse down.

Owen's hands were then on her hips, his chest pressing up against her back. He started to kiss the side of her neck, and he sucked on a spot between there and her shoulder, causing her to moan loudly.

Claire felt Owen smile into her skin as her back arched into him. She reached for his arm with a hand and turned her head towards his. Her head tilted upward so that she could kiss him.

Owen's lips met hers, and his hands moved her body so that they were standing chest to chest without breaking the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, tangling her fingers in his brown hair. He broke the kiss and reached for the hem of her black blouse. As he took it off of her, he cursed under his breath when he saw that Claire was wearing a camisole underneath.

"Always organized," he mumbled before his lips were on hers again, not giving her a chance to respond, but he felt her smile against his lips. While they kissed, Owen started moving them toward his bedroom as Claire fumbled with the buttons of his white shirt. When all the buttons were undone, she shrugged the shirt down his muscled arms and threw it down on the bedroom floor.

Owen removed Claire's camisole and unhooked her dark blue bra. He growled as he pulled her flush against him, arms wrapping around her, and she let out a quiet moan. No matter how many times they did this, she would always love the way he felt against her, skin on skin.

He kissed her again, his tongue lightly brushing against her lips, and she let him in, melting into the kiss as he held her.

She reached down with one of her hands and began rubbing over his bulge, teasing him over his clothes. Owen let out a low moan and kissed her hard. His sucked hard on her bottom lip before he broke the kiss. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her tan skirt and tugged it down gently.

Once her skirt hit the floor, he trailed kisses up her body and picked her up, carrying her to the large bed. Owen laid her down gently and discarded his shoes and trousers, leaving him in his boxers, before he crawled on top of her. He kissed her lips hungrily, then grazed his teeth over her jaw and down her neck, causing Claire to moan out again.

He kissed down her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth as a hand played with the other. After he gave both her breasts equal attention, he kissed down her stomach and reached the hem of her dark blue, lacy underwear. He slipped her underwear off, and he placed light kisses on her inner thighs.

"Owen," Claire breathed. She started to squirm at the contact, feeling his stubble and wanting him _there_.

"Not yet," he murmured, knowing what she wanted. Owen rested a hand on her hip, keeping her in place. His fingers lightly brushed over her sex. He inhaled sharply when he felt how wet she was. He spread out her thighs a little wider and began to lightly rub her clit, hearing her breathing hitch.

"Oh," she cried out when she felt him slip a finger inside her. Her body began to tremble. "Please," she begged though she didn't know what for. All she wanted was to feel his body closer to hers and have him inside her.

Her other hand gripped his hair, wanting to keep his mouth there when his tongue ran over her clit, and two of his fingers went inside her. "Owen," she whimpered, feeling him crook two fingers inside her and moving them in and out of her in a steady pace. Her back was arching as she grabbed the sheet. "Oh yes," she moaned and gasped as she felt close, her head tilting back against the pillows. "Owen."

He pulled away, making her nearly whimper at the loss. He smirked at her before he captured her lips with his, hot and demanding. Then he felt Claire's hand reach for his bulge again, this time making contact with skin, and she started to stroke him. He let out a loud moan and panted near her ear, sending shivers down her body and causing her body to arch up in to his.

"I want you," she whispered in his ear before she bit his earlobe, grinding her hips against his. Her other hand started to push down his boxers.

"I know," he growled, finally shrugging out of his boxers. He grabbed her hand and brought it above their heads, twining their fingers together. Owen then sinked into her slowly, making them both moan. His hips rocked in a slow, steady pace, both relishing in each other. He gripped her hip with his other hand and started to thrust faster.

"Oh God. Owen," Claire moaned wantonly. One hands splayed across his lower back, nails digging into his skin, while her other still held onto his hand.

Their mouthes were barely touching, breathing in each other's air. Owen pressed his forehead on hers, green eyes looking deep into her blue-green ones. His hand on her hip found a way down to her clit, and he began to rub her there, matching his thrusts as he felt himself getting close. He captured her lips for a deep kiss then trailed down her neck, biting her there.

Claire held onto him tighter as she felt so close. She met his hips thrust for thrust. "Owen, I'm about to-" Her body began to writhe uncontrollably, and her body arched under his, toes curling into the sheet. "Oh, yes," she moaned breathlessly as her orgasm hit her. Her hand trailed up his back, tangling her fingers in his hair and tilting his head upward, kissing him again.

His hands then gripped her hips harder as he thrusted into her. He felt her nails digging into his shoulder. "Fuck, Claire," he groaned as his orgasm rippled through him. He kissed her deeply before he pulled out. Owen laid there on top of her, his head resting on her chest with his eyes closed. Claire's fingers raked through his hair, and she placed a kiss on his forehead and wrapped her arms around him.

They laid that way for a while, trying to catch their breath. After a few moments passed, Owen rolled over, taking Claire with him so that she was laying halfway on top of him, legs and arms wrapped around each other. "Are you ready for another round?" he smirked, his green eyes sparkling. She only smiled.


End file.
